


Keith isn't playing hard to get when he could be getting laid with the love of his life

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A mysterious source has given me divine energy, I am literally just loling over all this, I felt inspired, I no longer have to make any of my own, Keith just wants to get laid, M/M, PWP and all that good stuff, and nobody can tell him who to love, enthusiastic sex even, its amazing, legal aged consensual sex, thanks to the generous donations of sodium chloride, this fic would not have been born without it, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A raunchy riposte for a posted work I heard about in a dream.

Shiro slotted his cock into the cleft of Keith’s tiny little ass, marveling. God, he looked so perfect like this, his buttocks pert and so soft. His cock twitched painfully, drooling shamelessly on Keith’s pale skin.

 

“Hnh, Keith, are you sure--?” 

When Keith had approached him after the battle, the sheen of sweat on his skin and his hair sticking to his cheeks and the nape of his neck, he hadn't been sure what to expect. A proposition was literally the last thing he had in mind. He'd always known Keith was forward, but something about the adrenaline high and nearly losing everyone had shaken something in him. The long and short of it was that they had stumbled back to their room as the others celebrated with Nunvill and whatever Hunk could whip up in the kitchen. Until they were both in bed and twisting together, stripping eachother between sloppy kisses and Keith had whispered an abridged list of filthy things he wanted to do to him. 

 

“Yes-- just put it in,” Keith gasped, completely naked now and reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and raise his hips, Shiro’s cock sliding down to kiss the tight pink hole. “I need it, please, Shiro,”

 

Shiro shuddered violently, pressing Keith’s shoulders back down so he could kiss the warm skin and nudged the tip of his cock inside him. “Breathe,” he cautioned, hoping his voice was steady, and thrust inside. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Shiro gasped. “Tight and soft- feel so good around my cock,” he babbled incoherently, thrusting raggedly until he was balls-deep. God it was like Keith was melting around his dick, warm and pliant.

 

He pressed a hand between Keith’s thighs, finding his slick shaft still curved towards his belly. “Ngh- ah, Shiro,” Keith mewled softly, thrusting into his hand.

 

“Right here, you okay?”

 

“Nh, I’m-- feels so _full_.”

 

Shiro rubbed Keith’s lower stomach teasingly, enjoying the way Keith’s breathing fluttered, his hips trembling as he struggled to both accommodate Shiro’s cock and get just a little more friction against his prostate.

 

No way was he Keith’s first. Not with how he’d taken him so easily, and part of him felt a surge of jealousy that made him want to bite into Keith’s neck, to flatten him into the bed until the only memory on Keith’s body was his.

 

\--But knowing Keith had experience was a big part of what even made any of this possible. He bit gently on Keith’s shoulder, worrying at the skin as he slowly drew his hips a few inches back and slammed it back in.

 

Keith’s soft whimper choked, his fingers clawing on the bed as he bucked back onto Shiro's cock. "Fuck, yes, _harder_ \- ah, _Shiro_!" 

 

"Slow down," Shiro gasped, a laugh caught in his throat.  His hands caught Keith's hips, stilling them as he kissed his neck. "Thanks to you pretty much jumping me, the others aren't going to come looking for us anytime soon. We have the rest of the night- and more." 

 

Keith laughed, the sound muffled into the bed. "Best decision I ever made." 


End file.
